The present invention relates to medical tube holders, and more particularly to an endotracheal tube holder that prevents self or accidental extubation.
There is a variety of medical tubing designed for different functions in relation to a patient. One type of medical tubing is an endotracheal tube (ETT). An ETT is configured to be inserted into a patient's oral cavity and a portion of their airway. The ETT is used to provide oxygen or other fluids to the patient. An issue with ETTs is that they may undergo unplanned extubation, or intentional self-extubation by the patient.
In an unplanned extubation, the ETT is removed accidentally, for example, during transport of the patient, while rolling the patient over, or via failure of an improperly supported ventilator tube. In self-extubation, a patient removes the ETT on their own, typically by grabbing and pulling the tube from their oral cavity, by thrashing from side to side or by pushing the tube out with their tongue. It has been discovered that there can be multiple adverse events following unplanned or self extubation, which can result in airway trauma, longer ventilation support durations, longer hospital stays and increased medical costs and increased health risks in general.
Many ETT supports that are suited to support the ETT, but do not prevent extubation well. Some of these supports include adhesive pads secured to the cheeks of the patient, with a frame secured to the pads to support the ETT in the patient's mouth. Many times, the adhesive pads cause issues because they do not adhere well, or migrate over time. There also are issues with many ETT supports causing pressure ulcers on the upper lip because they tend to push the ETT forcibly against it for long periods of time. Further, with some clamp-like supports, the clamps can become saturated with secretions, thus allowing the ETT to be easily pulled out.
Thus, there remains room for improving ETT supports so that they better support ETTs and address the issue of extubation.